


The Sunlit Place

by Hitsugi_Zirkus



Category: Lamento -BEYOND THE VOID-
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hiccups, Kissing, M/M, Picnics, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Red String of Fate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5103581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitsugi_Zirkus/pseuds/Hitsugi_Zirkus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surely these are the times at last when we may be able to sit under the light, and enjoy these moments of peace. </p><p>Lamento drabbles, mostly of the fluff variety. Pairings and ratings will vary. Tags and rating will be updated as more is uploaded.</p><p>[1] Asakono - Picnic<br/>[2] Asakono - Hiccups<br/>[3] Asakono - Tears and Snowfall<br/>[4] ShuiLeaks - Red String of Fate<br/>[5] Asato/Konoe/Tokino - Kisses</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Autumn Treetops

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Asato/Konoe  
> Rating: G
> 
> Yo! I've been thinking about putting up a bunch of Lamento one-shots at some point, so I might as well start now. I'm kind of at a dead-end with my latest Lamento fic so I asked on twitter if anyone had any suggestions for something I could write as warm-up to get the creative gears going. Mel suggested "Asakono picnic Asato made the food", and Katie said "asato and konoe, sitting in a tree, k i s s i n g".
> 
> Ask and ye shall receive. (This contains Asato GE spoilers, just a heads up!)

The vanishing of the Void and the arrival of peace had done strange things to Asato. It was mostly good things, as Konoe had seen his lover’s disposition grow more confident and independent, no longer chained down to unquestioningly obey Kira. Asato even went as far as to oppose that mindset he'd been forced to believe in, that he was nothing but a monster. But he knew better than that now. A new strength had entered his voice, allowing his heart to grow away from the darkness it had been kept in, and Konoe couldn’t be more proud of him.

That wasn't the only thing to change. As a cat that had been born and raised in Kira, Asato had great physical prowess that benefited in protecting both Kira and himself. He was sharp in battle and fast, his eyes focused and ruthless. But Konoe had also seen those eyes soften, open up wide in wonder as they followed Konoe’s every move, taking in new things about the outside world. And as of late, Asato’s fighting abilities - while still being used to protect themselves from monsters in the forest and the occasional ruffian - were being joined by another skill that Konoe would never have anticipated. The literal fruits of this labor were bundled in the woven basket they’d bought in Ransen, sweet smells wafting from under the cloth covering their food.

It was a clear autumn day, the cool breeze not yet freezing with winter’s bite, and instead ruffling their hair and the trees with their orange leaves gently. Tranquil days like these were becoming more frequent, and Konoe had proposed to Asato a week ago that they have a picnic together soon before they returned to Kira.

“I know,” he’d said, inspired, “since you’ve been having Bardo help you learn to cook, why don’t you show me what you’ve learned then?”

The first signs of self-consciousness shone plainly on Asato’s face, his eyes darting to the side and his tail giving an uncertain flicker. “I don’t think I’m that good yet.”

“Are you going to tell me you’ve just been goofing off this whole time?”

“Of course not.”

“Well?” Konoe lilted, hoping to raise Asato’s spirits. He came closer, intertwining their tails in lieu of being unable to take his hand with his right one. “I’ve been curious too, you know. Anyway, you had to make food yourself when you lived alone in Kira, right?”

“Yes, but it wasn’t anything that needed preparation… Just plain fruits and vegetables and bread… Sometimes Kagari would bring by cooked meat…” Slowly, Asato started to meet Konoe’s eyes. “But I’ll do my best, for Konoe.”

Smiling, Konoe bumped his head affectionately on Asato’s shoulder. “There you go. I look forward to it then. Just try not to poison us, okay?”

Asato’s ears perked in alarm. “Konoe, I’d never--!”

“It’s a joke, it’s a joke…”

Well, that lead them to this day.

They settled at the base of a tree that was littered with large acorns, which they gently swept to the side with their tails to make room for themselves. The cool grass felt good under them, and Konoe lifted the hood of his cloak as he stretched, feeling relaxed.

“This is a good spot then, Konoe?”

“Mhm. You sit down too.”

Asato nodded, a gentle smile on his lips as he settled down close to Konoe, so close their knees touched. The contact made Konoe’s body feel warm in comparison to the breezy afternoon air around them, and he tried to hold back his shiver.

They laid their swords next to them, preparation just in case monsters decided to roam by. Making small talk and enjoying the pleasant feel of the day like this caused some old memories to dig themselves up from Konoe's mind. Comparing this day to when he and Asato had first met and sat in Asato's house, both of them awkward and tense, it was really funny how things turned out. If he could tell his past self about this day, to sit here with Asato as his lover and laughing under the sun, Konoe was sure he wouldn't believe himself. 

Finally, Konoe decided it was time to get out the food. Hiking through the forest had worked up his appetite, and what Asato brought smelled delicious. He wasn’t sure himself what was in the basket, as they’d spent the night at Bardo’s inn, and right before they’d left, Konoe had gone to see Tokino while Bardo helped Asato prep the meal. Really, Konoe hadn’t been sure at first about leaving the two of them alone considering Bardo’s fondness for teasing and Asato’s distrustful tendencies, but it seemed the two had more or less managed in the past year or so.

At any rate, Konoe was curious to see where Asato’s lessons had gotten him. He briefly considered how he should react if the food tasted a bit...unsavory, but decided no matter what, he’d try to encourage Asato.

Asato put the plates and cups out before starting to take out the food. There were baked fruits and nuts with a glaze to them, and Asato put pieces of dried, seasoned meat on the plates as well. Everything looked...quite good, actually. Konoe found himself blinking in surprise.

As he got out a thermos and poured what looked like tea into the cups, Asato noticed Konoe’s expression and lowered his ears. “I’m sorry. Does it look bad after all?”

“No.” Konoe shook his head. “Can I try?”

“Go ahead.”

Konoe reached for one of the pieces of baked fruit, the juice bursting in his mouth deliciously. Before that though, he noticed the sugary taste painted over on the yellowed flesh. It gave the fruit an overall sweet taste.

“It’s good,” he said. “Really good.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, you did a good job!” Konoe grinned as he reached for another piece of fruit, and then a nut. That was delicious too.

Asato’s eyes lit up like the Moon of Light. He too started to eat, the overjoyed smile on his face never waning.

“I didn’t have an oven or stove in Kira, just a fire I’d have to start outside if I ever wanted anything warm,” he explained. “So how Bardo made food was...weird to me.”

Suddenly remembering something, Konoe stopped in the middle of trying the meat to narrow his eyes at Asato. “Wait a minute… Those red splotches on your fingers. You told me they were nothing, but you got burned when you were cooking, didn’t you?”

Like Konoe had physically thrown something at him, Asato ducked his head. “I’m sorry. I just...wanted to prove to Konoe that I could do this right.”

The frown on Konoe’s face softened a bit. Oh man. How on earth could he stay stern with Asato when he was honest like that? The two of them were rather bad at expressing themselves through words, but given how blunt Asato was, getting the grasp of it was easier for him than it was for Konoe, who had too many inhibitions.

With an exhale through his nose, Konoe reached over for Asato’s hand with his left one. He could still see evidence here and there of times he burned himself - and even nicked himself with a knife. It was clearly a testament to how hard he worked, not just with cooking but with being patient enough to learn.

Konoe ran his thumb over Asato’s hand, already previously calloused from swordfighting. “I’m not mad. I just want you to be careful. At any rate, you already proved enough today.” He squeezed Asato’s hand lightly then returned to eating.

Asato continued to look at his hand, speechless at Konoe’s gesture. Then he reached into the basket again. “Konoe,” he said, “there’s - one more thing I made. I hope you like it.”

“Hn? Ah!” Konoe’s ears perked at the sight and smell beckoning to him from the additional plate Asato had packed. It’d been covered with a lid, but underneath was an arrangement of Konoe’s favorite fruit, kuims, all of them covered in a sweet syrup, and decorated with small flowers. Konoe had had the treat only a handful of times, mostly during festivals in Ransen, but it had quickly moved to Konoe’s number one favorite dessert.

“It’s kadil,” Asato said, putting the plate close to Konoe. “The syrup was...hard to make, and really sticky but… I think it came out okay. I got the kuims from Tokino.”

“Ah, that’s where you went this morning!” Why Asato had requested for Konoe to stay at the inn and why Tokino had smiled like he knew something later made sense. Of course, Asato going out of his way to see Tokino - or rather, anyone - was a rare thing in and of itself. But...it really did seem like Asato opened up to other cats more these days. A few years back, Asato would only sulk under the hood of his cloak, never trusting anyone outside Konoe.

Now though… The Moon of Light’s shine was glowing on Asato’s open face brilliantly, and his eyes, previously bottomless from his innocence, were filled with happiness and confidence. Konoe was captivated by the contrast.

“Do you want to try some?”

“Ah, please.” Konoe swished his tail eagerly, popping one of the syrup-coated kuims into his mouth. The mix of thick syrup and and fruit juice melted pleasantly on his tongue, and he hummed blissfully at the taste.

Asato let out a small laugh. “Konoe, your tail…”

“Wh-what’s wrong with it?” Konoe stopped its frantic movements and curled it protectively to his side. Although Asato had never said a bad thing about Konoe’s tail or negatively commented on its crookedness, it was still his biggest insecurity.

Quickly, Asato shook his head. “Nothing. Konoe’s tail is perfect,” he said with a big smile. “It was wagging a lot. I hope that means you like it.” He reached for the dish too, but instead of getting a kuim piece, he picked up one of the flowers to begin eating it. Konoe guessed it was one of those edible flowers Bardo put in his dishes sometimes.

Lowering his ears self-consciously, Konoe muttered, “It is. Really good.” Slightly irritated for no reason, Konoe got a piece of kadil again and offered it to Asato. “Here, you try your own things yourself instead of just those flowers.”

After a beat of silence, Asato leaned in. Instead of reaching for the piece itself though, Asato ate the treat right off Konoe’s fingers, his tongue licking up the dripping syrup before pulling back.

“Ah…” Konoe froze, fur standing on end at the action, of Asato’s rough tongue and soft lips on him.

Asato licked his lips, as if savoring the flavor. “You’re right. It is good."

Konoe tsked, getting up. Even after all this time, things Asato did like that still made him embarrassed. Once upon a time, these kinds of things would send Asato jumping out the window to claw the nearest tree. Nowadays though, with his newfound confidence, Konoe found himself to be the one to run away.

He hopped up, his left hand shooting up to catch onto the lowest branch of the tree before pulling himself up. He climbed a reasonable distance up to stare down at Asato and sulk.

Asato stood up too, looking up at Konoe between the leaves. “K-Konoe, be careful! You could fall!”

“I’m fine, I told you, I don’t need to be coddled!”

“But your arm…” Asato seemed to make up his mind and climbed up too with ease, muscles stretching and contracting as he moved.

“H-Hey, I don’t need you looking after me so much! I’m going to be fine!”

But it was too late, Asato hoisted himself up to Konoe’s branch, having that familiar lonely look in his eyes from being left behind so abruptly. “I just want to make sure Konoe will really be okay.” Asato gently curled his tail around Konoe’s waist.

Well. Not all things about Asato changed, it seemed. He still fretted over Konoe so much. But...Konoe guessed that was fine. The ruthless side of Asato, the sweet side. The side that knew how to fight and cook, the Asato that still shied away yet managed to make new friends. Even something as obvious as the beast and the cat. Both were sides of the same coin of Asato, and Konoe had fallen for him wholly.

“Are you okay?” Asato murmured. “You didn’t hurt yourself did you?”

Although still scowling, Konoe bumped his forehead to Asato’s. “No, I didn’t, you worrywart.” To silence any further words of concern, Konoe pressed his lips to Asato’s.

They sat there among the autumn leaves together, their kisses tasting sweet.


	2. Hiccups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Asato/Konoe  
> Rating: T
> 
> In which Asato’s body was bound to have to find an outlet for his overwhelming happiness with Konoe at some point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so around the time I first starting playing Lamento with Mel, she was telling me about this cute thing her cat does in which she purrs so much that she actually gives herself hiccups. Then the convo basically went "what if Asato did this too because he's so happy with Konoe and just purring so much that he starts hiccuping" so. Here we are lel. As such, this fic is for Meru, who deserves all Asakono fluff.

It was a strange weakness, Konoe had to admit. Kittens were the ones usually susceptible to it, but it normally stopped being effective once one got older. Konoe himself was usually embarrassed or irritated if anyone tried to do it to him. But Asato didn’t exactly have a childhood full of warmth save for Kagari, who Konoe couldn't imagine doing this, so maybe it was only natural for him to fall prey to this tactic.

That was, Konoe was finding out his lover had quite a weakness to being petted.

“Hey, you’re pressing into me too much.” Konoe tried to make a more comfortable distance between himself and Asato, but he was perfectly trapped against the wall. Asato was still nudging his head into Konoe’s petting hand, more and more until he had forced himself into nuzzling Konoe’s chest, deep purrs coming from him.

Large blue eyes peered up at him. As apologetic as Asato tried to look, his tail was still swishing happily. “Sorry, Konoe,” he said. “It just feels nice.”

“So I see. Most grown cats don’t take this much enjoyment from being petted though.”

Ever since Konoe did it one time on a whim when they were cuddling together for the night, Asato had gotten overly fond of Konoe giving him such doting touches. Honestly, it felt a little silly to do this to someone of Asato’s age and size, but Konoe supposed his lover always did have that innocent air about him that reminded him of a kitten. So, if it was for Asato, Konoe thought it was okay to give him at least this much indulgence. So he gave in just a little to Asato’s nudges and continued running his fingers over his head, scratching lightly behind his ears from time to time.

Immediately, Asato’s purrs grew louder, his body pressing needily onto Konoe’s again. His ears flickered in pleasure, his head lightly butting into Konoe’s touch. Before long, his insistent movements made Konoe slide awkwardly down to the floor, Asato’s larger body ending up on top of him.

“A-Asato… Heavy…” Konoe stopped petting to use his only hand to support himself, but Asato just kept nuzzling away. His nose buried itself into Konoe’s neck. It was a ticklish sensation at first, but then Asato breathed over the skin, pressing his lips to it chastely over and over again in a flurry of butterfly kisses.

“Asa…” Konoe’s skin began to tingle, a shudder rippling through his body.

“Konoe,” Asato sighed in bliss, “Konoe… I love you so much…” His purrs were so great that Konoe felt them in his own chest from how close they were, and the deep vibrations were all he could hear. He’d never heard Asato purr so much before.

Worried about where this new wave of intimacy could be going, Konoe tried to back away and push his lover off. “A-Asato, hey, if you’re feeling up for that, then let’s at least go to the bed!” Not that his words meant anything; they had done it in atypical places before, but that didn't mean Konoe didn't at least _prefer_ something soft under him.

Asato didn’t answer, only holding Konoe down by his shoulders. His kisses littered Konoe's collar, his throat and jawline, and he purred all the while until he got to Konoe’s lips to--

Asato’s body jerked, a short noise bursting in his throat. He stopped his kisses and a few seconds later, the sound to come back.

Konoe sat up, looking at Asato in bewilderment. “Are you okay?”

“I don’t know. I ju-HIC-st--” Asato stopped short, eyes widening as he pressed his hand to his chest. He rose off Konoe, his ears were perked and alert. His fur was bristling slightly from the shock.

And Asato’s body jumped. Again. And again. Shoulders jerking and chest sporadically shuddering and tail pointed straight and bushy. Each jerk was the following of that short gurgled noise in Asato’s throat. And apparently, Asato had no idea what was wrong with him as his brow creased in a mix of confusion and concentration.

Why was Asato making such an expression over something so normal though? Konoe didn't understand it. Still laying on the floor, he said, “Hey, don’t look so freaked out, you’re scaring me too.”

“Kono-HIC-e, I don’t… I don’t know what is happeni-HIC-ng…!”

Oh. _Oh_. Could it be that this was the first time Asato was experiencing this? Konoe bit down on his bottom lip in a poor attempt to hide his grin. “Asato… It’s just _hiccups_. You probably got them from all that purring you did.”

“Hiccu-HIC-ps?” Asato dubiously held Konoe's gaze. 

“Yes, so you'll be fine.” Konoe let out an amused laugh behind his hand. “Have you honestly never had them before?”

In lieu of giving a stuttering answer, Asato just shook his head, still stunned. And he continued hiccuping away. 

“Well, hiccups aren’t not all bad," Konoe reassured, "just annoying. They say doing things like holding your breath or getting surprised helps to get rid of them. _We’re not doing either of those though!_ ” Konoe quickly said it just as he heard Asato take a bracing breath to hold. Shaking his head, Konoe got up and made toward the barrel of water at the corner of the room, getting a cup from the shelf overhead.

“Here,” he said, holding the cup out to Asato. “This will work just as well. Drink it slowly.”

Asato did as Konoe instructed, letting out slow breaths in between sips until the cup was empty. They sat, waiting.

_HIC!_

“Aah, it didn’t help then…” Konoe sighed. “Well, we could just wait until they go away themselves. There are tons of methods old cats love to bounce around as remedies, but since it’s not an illness for anything, it’s not like there’s an urgency. Though I guess it’s really strange for you.” How did a cat get this far in their life without getting hiccups anyway? Konoe could recall several situations that had gotten him into a state of hiccups before. Maybe Asato had just always been diligent enough with his body? Wait, right, back to Asato...

Asato was frowning in concentration again when Konoe looked back at him. His body jerked every so often with a hiccup, but they weren’t vocal ones like before. Asato was keeping his lips tightly shut, his eyes focused on one random spot on the floor.

“Asato? ...Asato? Ah! Asato, you-- _Breathe!_ I told you don’t hold your breath!” Konoe shook one of Asato’s shoulders and Asato gasped, offguard from the force of Konoe's shaking and making them tumble backwards. Almost reflexively, Asato’s tail was wrapped protectively around Konoe’s waist, and Konoe looked down at his lover.

“Ah, sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you. But geez, you just go off holding your breath without even knowing how long you’re supposed to do it or anything. Listen to me all the way next time.”

“Konoe.”

“What?”

Asato blinked up at him. “They’re gone.”

“Huh?” They waited again, and sure enough more than enough moments had passed for a hiccup to pop up if they were still there. Oh. Well. That was good then. “Oh… Ah, I’m not sure what ended up working, but I’m glad for you then.”

Asato smiled, both his arms encircling Konoe alongside his tail. “Konoe cured me.” He leaned up enough to bump his nose against Konoe’s shoulder affectionately.

“Cured? I don’t know about that, I didn’t even…” But Asato was still nuzzling away, apparently determined to pick up where they had left off. Geez, they still didn't even get to the bed in the end... Konoe just exhaled through his nose in defeat, falling for the loving gestures. He kissed the nearest thing, Asato’s ear, and murmured, “Well, this is fine then.”

“Konoe…!” Asato renewed the passion of his embrace and kisses, his deep purrs vibrating between their chests once more.

“W-Wait, Asato-- Hey, wait just a-- If you keep doing that, you’re just gonna--!”

_HIC!_


	3. Snowdrops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Asato/Konoe  
> Rating: T
> 
> Asato wasn’t even sure if a monster like him could even give anyone solace. A monster like him...couldn’t possibly be able to take care of someone else’s heart, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, no big secret that Asato's route fucking got to me hard and made me hug my pillow as I whimpered like a baby. One of the scenes that really got me was Asato hugging Konoe after Karou being destroyed by the Void. It just. Hit my kokoro hard, just thinking how expressive Asato was in wanting to console Konoe and Konoe actually crying instead of suppressing his emotions just. Fuck. It was a powerful scene for them both, so I basically re-wrote it in Asato's point of view. Hope you enjoy.

Konoe was like him in so many ways. Maybe that was odd to think, or maybe Konoe felt it too. The obvious things like the cursed black of his ears and tail linked them. They were both awkward, and had grown up on their own, ostracized by their hometowns.

And yet, despite all the anger and darkness an environment like that had given them, Asato suspected that if Kira were to suddenly become warped and dead from the Void and the Sickness, he’d feel that same hole tear through his being that had to be gaping inside Konoe at the sight of the ravaged Karou. Even though he was only a spectator to this tragedy, Asato felt like he could plainly read Konoe’s thoughts. It showed - in his flat ears, the shake of his shoulders, the stricken look of his eyes that searched for any semblance of his hometown.

What Konoe once called “home”, where he “belonged” - it was gone, wasn’t it?

There were many things Asato could’ve said in the face of that fact, but they might’ve been too soon. In the end, he could only nudge Konoe’s shoulder with his nose and softly encourage his heart to remain strong. Keeping up strength in the face of pain was the only thing right that living in Kira had taught him.

But maybe...it was alright to show weakness too.

The day had grown dark by the time they left Karou for Ransen again, the early night thickly covering their bodies in grey and the growing glow of the Moon of Shadow. It made the melancholy in the air that much more palpable. As expected, Konoe was still mourning, even if silently.

The moon that night mourned too, it seemed. Snow drifted down bit by bit around them. Just as the song of the two moons said, these were the moon’s tears - frozen, and pure white, coming from the depths of the black sky. As pretty as it was, it seemed to only amplify how cold and dark it was.

And Konoe was - so small and shivering. He was glass. Asato knew from seeing him fight, hearing him sing and watching the world with guard and wonder that Konoe wasn’t always like this. The circumstances of Konoe's life had made him quite strong, in body and heart. But right now, the state he was in made Asato want to cradle him softly and bring him warm, tender solace.

His hand touched Konoe's shoulder. His muscles were tense, clearly trying not to show how cold he was, but he relaxed under Asato's touch.

"You're not scared?" he murmured. He remembered how Konoe had panicked before when Asato had pinned him down. Back then, Asato didn't know what had made his body move that way, but he was sure it was the fault of that horrid _thing_ inside him. And Konoe had seen a glimpse of it. If Konoe was still afraid, and wanted to push him away like all the others, that'd be only natural.

Except Konoe wasn't, and the small nod of his head confirmed it.

"That's good." Asato couldn't help but smile. "If you're next to me, you'll be warm." Before he knew it, his arms were embracing that thin frame close, so sure in their movements as if this is where Konoe belonged now. And Konoe didn’t even flinch away from his touch like before, so surely that meant Asato was allowed to do this.

That was right - he was...allowed to touch Konoe now. And as Konoe began to shudder against him in a new way, small and wet sniffs leaving him, Asato thought that maybe, Konoe was allowing him to touch his heart as well. Never before was such a thing possible for Asato, yet he could feel his own heart reach out, a completely new sensation to him that prompted him to hold Konoe tighter.

“Are you sad?”

He finally asked it. But even posed as a question, Asato didn’t expect much of an answer. This was him giving Konoe permission now.

And that seemed to be all Konoe needed for the tears to overflow down his cheeks. Poor attempts at stifling his sobs hiccuped against Asato’s chest, Konoe’s tiny gasps brushing against Asato’s cheeks. And every tear that fell, Asato licked up. They were clear as crystals, but tasted warm and salty. Konoe’s sadness. He couldn’t contain it.

But Asato wanted to help. He wasn’t sure how, and he wasn’t even sure if a monster like him could even give anyone solace. He fretted that he might even make Konoe feel worse because of his ineptitude. A monster like him couldn’t possibly be able to take care of someone else’s heart, right?

Yet Konoe was still clinging to him. His tears continued to stream down, falling on Asato’s tongue along with the occasional drop of snow, but he never pushed him away. The grip of his hands, the string of sobs, pulling Asato even closer - Konoe trusted him. Konoe _wanted_ Asato with him. Konoe trusted this monster that might not even be a monster at heart at all.

Why did Asato listen to those nasty words thrown at him all his life? After some time, Asato learned to simply accept the names he was called and the glares full of disdain pointed his way. That was the way of a cat from Kira, to obey. That was the only truth. There was no fighting it. And that was how Asato learned to simultaneously take those insults without showing how they affected him. His emotions of anger and sadness and loneliness could be swallowed up if he just allowed himself to be a proper Kiran cat that obeyed. It allowed him to become numb and mindless, a shadow puppet of Kira. 

It was...a dangerous mixture. Asato could see that now, because of Konoe, who had freed him from Kira's tyranny over his mind and heart.

Burying these emotions couldn’t possibly last. But even so...even this sorrow would have its end soon.

Because as long as he lived, Asato wanted to be by Konoe’s side to catch every one of his falling tears as surely as the earth caught the tears of the moon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the western language of flowers, snowdrops mean hope.
> 
> Uh, at some point I'll post something other than Asakono here... I don't think anyone can complain about more Asakonos in the world though. They're too adorable and perfect.


	4. Strand of Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magicians don't see something as ambiguous as "fate" in the web of time, but Leaks starts to think some red strings do indeed cross.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Pairing: Shui/Leaks
> 
> Me and Kuma talk ShuiLeaks a lot and we've determined nothing we create will ever be as gay as canon (those of you who haven't listened to Rhapsody to the Past desperately need to), so we're just gonna be free and make whatever gay shit we want for ShuiLeaks. So here we are. I hope you enjoy it.

Thread was such a fragile thing. It could be cut and popped and worn down, yet it was also a binding force, keeping material things stitched and even tying something as complex as people together. The thread of the spider, the seamstress, the gods across the cultures of Two Canes - all of it was strong enough to be the link of something as transient as “fate”.

Leaks did not believe in such things as predetermination. The world was indeed composed of threads - a spider’s web of every possible future, of every life connected with energy, and made up the magic of everything. It was because of these tangle of threads that he thought these legends Two Canes had come up with were, while fascinating, complete nonsense.

As it happened, Shui peeked over his shoulder as he set down cups of tea on the cluttered desk, his shadow creeping onto the image and words on the book Leaks had open.

“Ah, what are you reading this time, Leaks?” Shui sat in the stool next to him, blowing into his tea and making the flower petals floating on its surface shudder.

The sweet scent drifted over to Leaks, overpowering the smell of ashes from the times he’d lit incense and the fireplace. Shui had put in too much sugar again. But Leaks took the cup nonetheless, blew into it as well, and took a sip.

“I’m reading some legends from Two Canes. They’re not worth much in terms of magic study, but they do make interesting stories. It’s also fascinating in and of itself to read about what Two Canes had believed in.”

Knowing this was exactly the kind of thing to intrigue Shui, Leaks wasn’t at all surprised when the cat sidled closer, his ears perked in interest. “That so? What does this one say?” Shui pointed to the text underneath one of the images.

Leaks’ gaze roamed over to the picture, of the illustrated hands belonging to two individuals. Their little fingers were stretched out, as if reaching for each other. And tied on each, connecting them, was a crimson string. While Leaks had been mostly skimming the selection, he cracked a smile thinking _of course_ this was the legend that would peak Shui's interest. 

“This one? It talks about the ‘red string of fate’.”

“The red string of fate…” Shui traced the illustrated thread between the two fingers, as if that would make the secrets of the legend known to him. Shui’s movement made his arm brush against Leaks’, his hand lingering right in front of him. Leaks paid special attention to his fingers - bare, and long. A little bony, but pretty and slender. Perfect to strum at a lute. The fingers of a musician, calloused but unscarred. 

Leaks quickly looked away, the tea close enough to make his face feel hot.

"So what is is about, Leaks?"

“It’s a legend that claims the red string binds together two people, that they are fated to mark each other’s lives, and be bonded forever. The thread is said to be unbreakable, even able to withstand the distance and passage of time.”

A dreamy sort of look brushed over Shui's expression. “So it’s fate.”

It figured a concept as pretty as that appealed to a poet. Leaks nodded to the book in answer. “According to the legend.”  

“Proof that two will mark each other’s lives, that they’ll be bonded forever, no matter what…” Humming thoughtfully, Shui pulled back.

The silence stretched on long enough that Leaks started drinking his tea and reading again, thinking the conversation to be over. But mere moments later he felt Shui’s stare on him. Most times, Shui never realized he was doing that, but Leaks always felt it all the same, and it indicated something was going on in Shui’s mind. He sighed, leaning back on his chair.

“What do you want to say?”

“Eh? O-Oh! I’m sorry, was I staring again? I wasn’t - going to say anything important, I just--” Shui’s cheeks were starting to stain pink.

Leaks glared at him, crossing his arms. “Out with it, Shui.”

“Ah, you have that scary face on.” Shui laughed, embarrassed. “Well, I just thought… About that red string of fate… How do you know if you have one? And who it connects to?” He held out his hand, spreading his fingers as if wanting Leaks to check for the mythical string. The only thing there though was the ring Leaks had given him.

Suddenly feeling embarrassed himself, Leaks restlessly started flipping pages through his book. “Who knows? Since it’s the gods that supposedly tied it, perhaps it wouldn’t be seen by ordinary eyes.”

“That would be so, huh?” Shui hummed again, then fell silent. Leaks waited for more questions that usually accompanied these first few, but it seemed like Shui was leaving it at that. After a moment, Shui took their empty cups away and started to wash them. Leaks let the splash of water and clatter of the dishes go on as background noise as he slowly started losing himself in his studies again. This time, with no interruptions.

Except he forgot who it was he was around.

Leaks bristled, flickering his tail away from Shui’s sudden grip. “What are you doing?” he hissed.

“Nothing, nothing,” Shui said. “You know I like playing with your tail, Leaks.”

“Be that as it may, I’m not a kitten.” Leaks said that, but he nonetheless let Shui do as he pleased, continuing to read. Shui doing this wasn’t new either. It didn’t stop the heat crawling at the back of his neck though, of knowing that once again, Shui was choosing to caress the tail of the so-called cursed cat. But his black fur never seemed to disgust Shui - quite the opposite, if Shui’s constant affection was anything to go by. Leaks half-expected Shui to start grooming the black tail one of these days - he wouldn't put it past him...

“Hn?” Leaks looked back when he felt a light tug on his tail that definitely wasn’t Shui’s hand.

Shui was sitting beside him again, looking entirely too pleased with himself. That was the only thing Leaks needed to see to be suspicious.

“What did you do?” He narrowed his eyes. "Is this a prank?" 

Instead of answering, Shui smiled wider and flickered his own tail. The tug on Leaks’ own tail came again, following along with Shui's. He frowned, looking the tip of his black tail, and at first seeing nothing - but then there, glimmering in the sunlight spilling from the window, was a clean strand of red. It coiled around the tip of his tail, trailed down in an arch and then up again to--

“Sh-Shui! What’s the meaning of this!?”

Still looking pleased, Shui said, “I just thought if we can’t see this red string of fate,” he tugged on the long strands of his hair spilling down his shoulder, “then I’d make one. My hair is red, so I guess I got inspired.”

Red hair? Shui did indeed have that, but did he really look at it and think about the legend Leaks had just told him about? To begin with, hair and string weren't exactly the same, yet the fact Shui used his own hair made the whole gesture seem a lot more personal. It was incredibly silly and sentimental, yet Leaks couldn't help but think of the deeper meaning of it. It wasn't unlike the feeling he got when Shui had composed that song for him. This was a gesture full of Shui's feelings once more, wasn't it? And again, these feelings were for Leaks.

Shui seemed to start fretting over the silence, his smile losing its shine. “Is it no good after all? I know I used our tails instead of our little fingers, but I thought it would still mean something.”

“No, it’s not that, it’s just… How are you even so sure in the first place that we’re connected like that?”

“Oh? Haha, well, I just figured, we already are.” Shui fiddled with the ring on his finger, glancing down to Leaks’ hand, where his own ring shone. Leaks lowered his ears minutely. When Shui looked up again, his green eyes were hopeful. “I mean, why else would you have run into me that day in the forest, right when I needed you most? Why else would I be sitting here like this with you?”

“That’s…” Well, even if Leaks could argue it, he held his tongue this once. The truth was that, as a magician, Leaks could bring change. He could bind the world’s components to his will. He could see its web and all the possible futures that composed it. There was no reason a single thread to indicate something such as “fate” should exist. But...he supposed one way or another, threads did meet. After all these decades of being alone in the forest, why did he come by Shui that time as he was being attacked? What were the chances that Shui would want to keep coming back? How was it that the one time Leaks saved someone, it was the very cat out of all of them in Sisa that would come to accept him, and, as Shui said, love him? 

_Damn Shui… He really is a Sanga. His words can make me think something like this could actually be real_.

“Honestly,” he sighed, swaying his tail and gently tugging Shui’s along.

Despite his stern tone, the gesture was enough to make Shui laugh. "Your cheeks are red, Leaks." 

"Let it match your hair then!" Leaks knew he was babbling nonsense, but there was no way he could meet Shui's eyes and say something smart. 

_How can I say it now, the kinds of people who were bound by this string?_ He really was turning into a fool.

Even so, Leaks wanted to believe for as long as their souls circuited this web, this bond from a strand of red hair linking them would keep his and Shui's memories together - and their feelings alive. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, calling out, "Gaaaaaaaaaaaaay." 
> 
> The red string of fate is such an interesting thing to think about for Shui and Leaks. After all, even after twenty years, even after Shui's death, their voices and souls could still reach the other. Even from it being tangled, maybe even frayed from Leaks getting rid of his emotions, they still remain bound. (This can also just be me projecting that I want them to meet again in a next life or something AND BE HAPPY AND JUST. FUCK ME UP. FUCK ME UP INSIDE.)


	5. Two Drops Sunshine Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Asato asks Konoe what Tokino's kisses are like, but hands-on is always more beneficial than theory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Asato/Konoe/Tokino  
> Rating: T
> 
> 8))))  
> welcome 8))))))))))
> 
> I love Asato/Konoe and Tokino/Konoe and so obviously the conclusion to this was POR QUE NO LOS DOS. Me and Mel have shipped these three together for a while and so we're hoping to rope in some more shippers. That said, this is highly self-indulgent but if you come out considering this pairing a little more THEN BLESS.
> 
> As for the setting of this, it is after Asato's GE. Asato, Konoe, and Tokino are in an established relationship, although the exact lines of it are (as you'll see) are a bit ambiguous.

For the past few months, Asato and Konoe had been visiting Ransen more frequently. Even before they had started settling in Kira, the two would only go into the big, crowded city on only a few occasions. Every time, it was on Konoe’s insistence to check up on things, and every time, they stayed at Bardo’s inn and went over to Tokino’s house for a visit. For hours they talked - mostly on Konoe and Tokino’s part - or helped Tokino with work if they could, just to be with him a little longer. Because of this, it didn’t especially come as a surprise to Asato when they did start traveling to Ransen more and more.

Once, Tokino tried going to Kira instead to see them, but after an attack from Kiran cats that Asato and Konoe saved him from, they determined it’d be safer to just keep going to Ransen to meet up. It would’ve been strange anyway for a cat like Tokino - that had the sun in his smile and scent of fresh sweets in his hair and skin - to be in a place like Kira. Even with the gradual changes, Kira was still a place of mistrustful cats that would sooner attack than conversate. Kira believed in a unified mindset, to make a circle of themselves and take the appearance of outsiders as a personal attack. And even though Asato belonged to Konoe now, that was still a way of thinking he was trying to untangle himself from.

Somehow though, he was reminded of this problematic mindset every time he saw Tokino laugh with Konoe, every time Konoe kissed Tokino.

“Konoe?”

“Hmm?” Konoe stopped in the middle of grooming his tail to perk his ears up attentively.

Asato, laying on his side on the same bed as Konoe in their rented room, was lost in thought. He’d been tracing patterns along Konoe’s bare back and down what was left of his right arm as they cooled off from their sex, and it was making his lover purr contentedly. Konoe’s taste was still in his mouth from their breathless kisses, heatedly branded on his tongue. So naturally, in his mindless thoughts, he started wondering.

“What are Tokino’s kisses like?”

“Huh?” Konoe turned to look down at Asato. He lowered his tail, twisting his body to cup Asato’s face with his left hand. “What are you thinking about? You’re not getting worried, are you?”

Although leaning into Konoe’s palm, he said, “It’s not that.” Something like jealousy hadn’t lasted long when it came to the cat he cared about. He believed in Konoe with all his heart, and he knew that he and Konoe loved each other. Although it was true that the feelings he’d been having were complicated, and he was doing his best to untangle them.

Konoe blinked in question. “You’re just curious then?”

“Yes.”

Immediately, Konoe’s cheeks filled with pink. Despite the blush, Konoe kept his expression even as his gaze darted to the side, thinking. “Tokino’s kisses… How to say it? Well, of course they’re different from yours.”

“How so?”

“Ugh, how should I know? When you kiss me, you…” Konoe searched for words. “You press your whole mouth to mine. Our lips… It feels like they melt together immediately. I taste you and feel you so completely. It used to be overwhelming, but how our mouths fit, it feels…”

Asato lowered his ears, his hand falling away from Konoe’s skin. “Bad?”

“No.  _Perfect_.”

“And Tokino?”

“Tokino’s kisses are…” Konoe got that faraway look again as he thought, his fingertips rubbing at his lips like that would mimic those kisses. “They’re a little hesitant. But they’re sweet, in sentiment and taste. They’re small, but slow and tender.”

“I see.”

Konoe peered at Asato again. “Me telling you this is kind of pointless though. You should kiss him yourself.”

Flickering his tail, Asato’s eyes widened. “What?”

“You and Tokino are different, so obviously your kisses aren’t the same to me. But I also don’t kiss either of you the same way because, well, it’s two different cats showing their unique affection at the same time. Thinking of it like that, why wouldn’t he kiss you differently from me then?”

“That’s…”

Softening his expression, Konoe seemed to sense Asato’s hesitation. He leaned in to nudge at Asato’s shoulder with his nose. “Tokino likes you a lot too, you know. He tries to get to know you, but he also knows your boundaries.”

“Tokino is...weird to me.” Although he was a warm cat like Konoe, he was more overwhelming, like a well of glittering sunshine, embracing everything with comforting rays. He was hardworking, which Asato respected, and he had been Konoe’s solace throughout his painful years in Karou, which Asato was also grateful for. A friendly, pure-hearted cat such as that - well, it was natural that Asato wasn’t sure how to deal with him. Even so, he was nowhere near distrusting of Tokino. He had no reason to. It was as Konoe said: Tokino was always accepting of Asato, and even giving him little gifts from his merchant travels, namely little bouquets of flowers Asato had never seen but filled Konoe and his home in Kira with sweet scents as he dried them. Every one of their meetings began and ended with Tokino’s smile. If anything, Asato’s own awkwardness was to blame again.

It seemed Konoe was thinking the same thing. “Don’t overthink it. I want you to go at your own pace, and so does Tokino.” He pecked at Asato cheek and then rose to start getting dressed. Instinctively, Asato sat up to help him since dressing with one hand seemed difficult, but as always, Konoe batted him away with his tail and a warning grunt.

A knock sounded at their door. “Konoe? Asato-san? Are you two in here?”

Konoe put his belt on just as Asato finished putting on his pants as well. “Did you want to get dressed first, Asato?”

Not one to be particularly embarrassed about his activities with Konoe, Asato shook his head.

“Come in!”

“Good evening~! Sorry for intrudi--” Tokino peeked his head inside, then widened his eyes at the topless cats inside. “A-ah! Sorry, is this a bad time after all?” 

“We’ve, ah, already finished,” Konoe said. Both his and Tokino’s faces were bright red, but it seemed after coming to this situation more than once, they were getting used to it. It was Tokino's own politeness that spurred that question, rather than something someone would say when they were the outsider catching two lovers in their own intimate bubble. Tokino was a part of this too, after all, so Asato sometimes wished he would just be a little more casual about it. 

Well, it wasn't like Asato himself had room to think that when he was acting with that same awkwardness.

As Tokino walked inside, Konoe came over to greet him with bumping his nose to Tokino’s shoulder, and then a kiss. Asato paid special attention to it, thinking of how Konoe described it before. He and Tokino were smiling into the kiss, which almost looked nothing more than a peck, but then Tokino pressed in a little more before pulling back. Asato looked away immediately, remembering how Konoe reprimanded him for staring because it made him embarrassed.

“Good evening, Asato-san,” Tokino said, turning his bright eyes over to him. His gaze lowered a bit to Asato’s naked chest, his cheeks growing red again as his tail flickered around.

Greeting Tokino in the same way Konoe had crossed Asato’s mind. It wasn’t as if this was a particular action he had to force himself to do. Asato liked Tokino. A lot. It was impossible not to, actually, and Tokino was Konoe’s best friend and had give him smiles and love before Asato had even entered the picture. This was something that heavily influenced Asato’s affections for Tokino, rather than anything like jealousy.

“Asato-san?” His stare had apparently been going on too long, and too intensely, as Tokino started to look mildly concerned.

Asato walked over, eyes following the line of Tokino’s collarbone to his shoulder, where Asato leaned in to butt his face affectionately as Konoe had done. His usual greetings to Tokino were simply a nod, or even a smile if he could muster it. This contact was a first, a fact that didn’t go unnoticed by Tokino, but who accepted it happily as a loud, pleased purr stirred in his chest. Asato decided the sound to be wholly pleasant, and he purred lowly too.

What he wasn’t prepared for was Tokino shifting to return the gesture at the same time Asato aimed his mouth for Tokino’s lips - at least, that was where it was supposed to go. But instead, he bumped his lips rather clumsily under Tokino’s eye.

“Ah! I’m sorry.” Tokino tried to laugh it off, but Asato had heard the startled hitch of his breath.

“It’s okay. Can I do it properly this time?”

“Do...what properly?” Tokino’s eyes were honest and open. So trusting. Asato wanted to take care of that trust.

And so, instead of verbally answering, he cupped Tokino’s chin to hold his face still and ensure no more bumping into each other. Asato closed his eyes, remembering what Konoe had said about Tokino being slow and sweet. Not wanting to overwhelm him, Asato carefully licked the seam of Tokino’s lips.

 _Soft_. Tokino inhaled deeply through his nose, his lips parting just the slightest bit. Asato licked his lips again before pressing their mouths over one another. Tokino fell into the shifting mood, pressing back with more force than Asato had anticipated. The give and take of pressure made their lips rub enticingly together, and Tokino put his hands over Asato’s biceps to keep steady. Then, he felt the wetness of the tip of Tokino’s tongue on his lips, licking along the seam unsurely, shyly. It was so cute, feeling him try to mimic along with Asato’s actions.

By the end of it, Tokino looked breathless and Asato marveled at the mixed taste of Konoe and Tokino wet on his mouth.

Oh right, Konoe. Asato glanced over at him, where he stood, awkwardly holding his shirt that he’d been about to put on. His eyes were wide, captivated but wholly surprised. Asato had the idea to remind him about staring, but felt Tokino’s thumbs rub pensively over his arms.

“Oh… Oh wow,” he said, still in a daze.

“Yeah,” Konoe said with equal shock.

Asato’s ears lowered at their stunned reactions. “It… Was it bad?”

“No!” Tokino held his biceps tight, his strength and conviction surprising Asato. “That’s not it at all, it’s just - I’ve thought about kissing Asato-san before, but I-- I worried about pushing it, so I just didn’t expect it out of nowhere. But it was,” he touched his lips, “really nice. Asato-san’s kisses are really nice…”

Konoe let out a small laugh. “Right?”

“K-Konoe…”

“I’m glad,” Tokino said, and the unbridled joy in his eyes was nearly blinding at this close proximity, “that Asato-san trusted me enough for this now.”

“Tokino…”

“Well then,” Konoe walked up behind Asato, putting his hand on top of Tokino’s, “keep giving us such nice kisses in the future too, okay?”

“I agree,” Tokino said, his smile bashful but no less radiant. They both leaned in together and started nuzzling into Asato, purring softly.

Trapped between the two, Asato could do nothing but nod eagerly, thinking that the united taste of Konoe and Tokino on his tongue was the sweetest mixture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAT OT3 CAT OT3 CAT OT3
> 
> Rest assured, I'll be writing more of them, I will not rest until me and Mel's raft becomes a right proper ship. Right now I just wanted to hurry up and write something for them but in the future, I'm hoping to do smut and introspection so ye, please look forward to that.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter, @fuwajellyfish


End file.
